


Not knowing

by Zaks_blue_eyes



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaks_blue_eyes/pseuds/Zaks_blue_eyes
Summary: The gac get locked down in an old psychiatric hospital where a few secrets are revealed what will happen nextBased on a story I wrote a while ago





	1. Chapter 1

Zak,nick,and the rest of the team were investigating an old psychiatric hospital. Billy and nick were investigating the ward were they kept the criminally insane when billy had the sudden idea to tie nick to the bed like they used to do with the patients after he did this he stuck a camera in the corner and a digital recorder to Nick's jacket and walked towards the door. Where are you going nick asked. I'm going down to nerve to get some more equipment he said leaving the room.  
When billy reached nerve centre zak and Aaron were already there and they got talking zak didn't notice at first when billy switched one of the cameras on screen to the one in the room nick was in.  
Nick was lying calmly calling out asking the spirits to show him what kind of treatment the used to have when they were lay where he was when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his temple and started screaming.  
Zak heard the screaming first and turns around towards the screen and they all start running towards the ward were nick was when they get there they try and open the door but it wouldn't budge they are joined by ashley and jay nick was still screaming in pain on the other side of the door what ever was in the room with him was inflicting a lot of pain who's idea was it to tie him to the fucking bed zak asks getting in Billy's face mine billy says. Anything happens to him and I'm gonna kill you Aaron says piping in at which time zak was still shoulder barging the door when he just stepped back and went to kick the door down it opened by itself and they hear laughing Aaron and zak go in first followed by everyone else. Ah dear friends I was wondering when you would get hear nick says not himself. Zak notices the deep cut on his temple nick zak asks quizzically. Wrong nick is not hear right now. Zak and Aaron both turn around and give billy a evil look and look back at nick. Well you must be Aaron the spirit says pointing at nick the dear friend that damned his heart. What are you talking about Aaron asks. Oh that's right you don't know nicks darkest secret do you. Well we don't want to know if nick doesn't want us to zak chips in. Ah that's right your zak nicks best friend that he fell head over heels in love with as soon as you two met oops now look what you have done the dark secret is out now just to add to that he is gonna quit the show at the end of the season for that very reason he is going back to new England I think I've caused enough trouble here time to move on the spirit says and let's go of nicks body. Nick passes out zak catches him before he hits the floor


	2. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finds out what happened last night

When nick finally comes around he is lying in a bed he doesn't recognise the room as he looks around it. "How you doing" he hears someone ask he turns towards the voice to see zak sitting in a chair next to the bed "I've been better" nick replies. "How much do you remember about last night" zak asks looking at nick expectantly " I remember lying on that hospital bed and having a sudden sharp pain in my temple then next thing I know I'm waking up here" nick says. "So you don't remember being possessed" zak asks " no I don't remember there is just a blank space" nick rellies. Zak suddenly gets up and walks out the room. Nick couldn't figure out what was going on he was hoping zak could fill in the blanks from last night but he didnt.  
Down stairs zak was on the phone to Aaron explaining that nick couldn't remember the possession "I don't know what to say to him" zak says rubbing his hand through his hair " you need to figure out how you feel zak" Aaron says on the other end of the phone. Five minutes later zak was sat in his arm chair thinking about his own feelings towards nick when he was brought out of his thoughts. " What are you thinking about so hard I can hear the cogs turning over here" nick says " I was actually thinking about last night" zak replies " what happened zak" nick asks looking at zak. " Do you really want to know" says zak " is it really that bad" nick asks looking worried " when you was possessed you told me you was in love with me" zak says " and yet your still here" nick says emotion welling up inside him. "So was the spirit telling the truth zak asks standing up and looking into nicks eyes " yes it was zak" nick says as he turns around and walks out the front door the tears he felt building up finally spilling over all nick could think about was what was going to happen to there friendship is it over now because he couldnt take his darkest secret to the grave with him or could they maybe work this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think I had to rewrite this chapter as it was deleted of my computer
> 
> I wrote this while watching ghost adventures season 2 x


	3. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak goes after nick

Nick only managed to get to the bottom of Zak's drive when he caught him up. " Why didn't you tell me nick" zak asked what do you say to your bestfriend when you fall in love with him" nick says sarcastically. "Well anything would of been better then finding out the way I did" zak says rubbing his and across his face. "Why are we even talking about this zak I know you don't feel the same" nick says turning away from him. " So now you know how I feel do you bloody hell nick I just wish you would have told me we don't keep secrets" zak sighed " ok zak I'm in love with you" nick says " why" zak asks " I don't know zak whys the sky blue" nick says as he sits down on the floor and puts his hands up to his face nick feels a hand on his shoulder " don't zak this is hard enough as it is with out you feeling sorry for me" nick says starting to cry. " When does nick cry he has never been the type of person to brake down in front of people "Please don't cry" nick zak says bending down by him. Nick suddenly gets a rush of courage and he leans over and kisses zak it doesn't last long before he pulls away. " I had to do that just once before I go" nick says as he gets up leaving zak stunned he gets in his car a heads of towards the high way. I can't believe I just kissed zak I'm gonna miss once I'm gone but it's gonna be hard not seeing him but I can't have him look at me differently if he felt the same he would have said something right nick was trying to convince himself as he got home. He went inside and grabbed some stuff and headed back out to his car before he set of he text zak sorry I kissed you but I couldnt leave without doing it maybe I will see you in the future good luck zak. He threw his phone on the passenger seat and set of he had a long drive ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens now nick is going back to his home in town leaving zak behind but can they stay away from each other.......

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think first ever story should I carry on


End file.
